Отступать некуда
by StasyRed
Summary: Если Саваде что-то втемяшивается в голову, то выбить это оттуда не удастся никому.


\- Сколько можно! Прекрати эти глупости!

Она была красная - такая красная, что запросто могла бы посоперничать по цвету с собственным спортивным костюмом.

И победить.

Он смотрел на нее с совершенно спокойным выражением лица, будто не в любви признался, а спросил, который час. Скорее всего, причина была в том, что он уже сбился со счету, в который раз говорил это самое "я тебя люблю". Да, именно "тебя" - с "выканьем" Шин распростился в тот же день, что и со школой. В тот же день он и признался в первый раз. Тогда она отреагировала точно так же: пунцовая физиономия, комически вытаращенные глаза и - о да... - возмущение.

\- И не подумаю, - отрезал он.

\- Хватит надо мной издеваться! - бушевала она. - Вбил себе в голову какую-то чепуху, и...

Все развивалось по знакомому сценарию, и, как обычно, на этом месте Шин начал раздражаться, хотя каждый раз обещал себе пропускать и "глупости", и "чепуху" мимо ушей. Если он сумеет не сорваться, то сломает ее дурацкую игру и, как знать, развернет этот ставший уже традиционным разговор совсем в другую сторону, а не в детское препирательство "это не глупости-нет, глупости-сама ты глупая-дурак".

Шин мысленно скрипнул зубами, но голос не дрогнул, когда он произнес:

\- Я попросил бы выбирать выражения, когда говоришь о моих чувствах, - и подлил себе чая. - Я все-таки живой человек.

Молодец. Пять баллов.

Теперь мяч на ее стороне. Что дальше?

Кумико виновато закрыла рот.

Действительно.

\- Ну, извини, - и торопливо захлюпала чаем, надеясь, что тема закрыта. Ничего подобного: судя по взгляду Шина, все только начиналось, и, вздохнув, она вернула чашку на стол, подперла голову руками и проникновенно посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- Послушай, Шин... Ну ей-богу, давай обсудим эту ситуацию с позиции взрослых людей...

\- Мне позвать Кие-сана? - насмешливо перебил он.

\- Э-э... Кие-сана?.. А зачем нам Кие-сан? Тьфу, опять ты за свое!

Лучше погодить с ерничеством, иначе все опять закончится ссорой.

\- Молчу-молчу.

\- Так вот... - Кумико сосредоточенно свела брови к переносице, что всегда свидетельствовало о напряженной работе мысли. Шину стало смешно, хотя он подозревал, что совсем скоро поводов для улыбок поубавится. - Мы с тобой взрослые люди, и оба понимаем, что эта твоя так называемая "любовь" - не что иное как типичная подростковая влюбленность.

Дерг.

У Шина на скулах дрогнули желваки. Но он сдержался - годы общения с Ямагучи научили его терпению. Она, меж тем, сделала еще глоток чая и почувствовала внезапный прилив вдохновения:

\- Каждому подростку, - дерг, - нужен э-э... некий идеал, некий, не побоюсь этого слова, идол, - дерг-дерг. - Кто-то влюбляется в поп-звезд, кто-то в актеров и актрис, и это совершенно нормально. Это, если так можно выразиться, развивает и тренирует чувства.

Шин чувствовал, что еще немного, и лицо сведет судорогой - столько усилий приходилось прикладывать.

\- А иногда это бывает старший товарищ, наставник, как, скажем, в твоем случае, - Кумико опять слегка порозовела. - Конечно, мне как педагогу очень лестно, что я стала э-э... идолом, - она смущенно хихикнула, - для такого достойного и умного юноши, однако ты должен сделать шаг впере...  
Все. Шин явно переоценил и свое терпение, и свои силы:

\- Какой, к черту, идол! - он хлопнул ладонью по столу, и его чашка испуганно зазвенела, а Кумико не менее испуганно осеклась и замерла с открытым ртом: Шин крайне редко повышал голос, но когда это случалось, добром дело не заканчивалось. - Это вообще о чем? Что за бред ты несешь? Я говорю, что люблю тебя, понятно? Не как идола, а как женщину, хотя, наверное, тебе такое слово и незнакомо! - Она набычилась. - Какая, к черту, влюбленность - влюбленности по четыре года не тянутся!

\- Это потому, что ты вбил себе в голову всякие глупости и цепляешься за них вместо того, чтобы...

\- Тихо! - рявкнул он, и Кумико втянула голову в плечи, моментально позабыв, что вообще-то может заткнуть Шина одним прицельным ударом кулака. Но слишком он сейчас напомнил ей дедушку во гневе. Курода Рюичиро тоже предельно редко повышал голос, но зато когда это случалось... Кумико невольно зажмурилась. - Я тебя выслушал, теперь послушай меня! - Шин набрал воздуха в грудь, досчитал до пяти, чтобы успокоиться - черт, бестолку! - и начал: - Я люблю тебя. Да, возможно, все действительно началось с уважения тебя как наставника. Ты действительно отличный педагог, и я рад, что ты была моим учителем.

Она робко приоткрыла один глаз, а потом - рот, чтобы сказать, мол "вот-вот, я это и имела в виду", но не успела - Шин продолжил:

\- Но если это и было, то продлилось недолго. А потом я влюбился. В тебя. В такую, какая ты есть - со всеми недостатками и заскоками, и если считаешь, что это и есть несерьезная детская влюбленность, то, будь добра, назови мне хотя бы один недостаток Шинохары!

...Че?..

\- А... причем тут Шинохара-сенсей?

\- А при том, что сама же говорила, что он был твоей первой юношеской влюбленностью, из которой ты потом выросла, как из ползунков.

\- Я говорила?.. - озадачилась Кумико. - Прямо вот так вот и говорила? "Как из ползунков"? Не помню.

\- Ничего удивительного - это было где-то между третьей и пятой бутылками, а после шестой...

\- А, стоп, дальше не надо. Я поняла.

\- Ну, и? - не отвязывался Шин. - Шинохара...

\- Шинохара-сенсей... - Кумико отчаянно работала мозгами, но извилины крутились вхолостую, и чем больше она думала, тем пустей становилась голова. - Он... недоступный?..

\- Чего-чего?

\- Не... не... непонятливый? - она сама понимала, что несет чепуху и покраснела. - Ладно, поймал.

\- А хочешь, я перечислю твои недостатки?

\- Только посмей.

\- Я выиграл, - подытожил Шин. - И я тебя люблю.

Она пыхтела, недовольно надув губы, но молчала.

Ага. Сдалась.

Мысленно перекрестившись, Шин решил ковать железо, пока горячо, и проверить, насколько далеко простирается его удача.

\- Я тебе больше скажу: то, что ты отрицаешь серьезность моих чувств, говорит не о твоей рациональности, а о твоей трусости.

\- Чего-о-о?! - смущения как не бывало: в глазах Кумико вспыхнул огонь, от вида которого затрепетали бы и черти в преисподней.

\- Ты считаешь, что я просто по-детски обожаю свою бывшую учительницу, и потому не стою ни внимания, ни взаимности, - Шин тоже умел говорить, особенно если вопрос шел о жизни и смерти. Как, например, в данном случае. - Ты думаешь, что мои чувства не серьезны, и значит, если позволишь себе на них ответить, то, когда я, выражаясь твоим языком, сделаю шаг вперед, ты останешься на бобах. Как с Шинохарой. И из-за этого, - он уличающе ткнул в нее пальцем, и Кумико отшатнулась, - не хочешь признавать, что тоже меня любишь. Потому и твердишь, будто я сопляк и любовь у меня тоже сопливая! Вот и все! Ты всего-навсего эгоистка и трусиха!

Удержать ровный тон все-таки не удалось, и под конец Шин снова почти кричал. Она смотрела на него с таким выражением лица, что он понял, к чему все идет, и едва-едва успел остановить ее руку на подлете к своей голове. А вот чашку подхватить не успел, и она разлетелась на куски, брякнувшись об пол.

\- Ч...что ты несешь?! - Кумико начала подниматься, вцепившись в край стола с такой силой, что костяшки побелели, и Шин не на шутку испугался, что сейчас получит вот этим самым столом по голове.

\- Хочешь сказать, не так? - не спуская глаз с ее рук и готовый в любую секунду перейти от разговоров к рукопашной, с вызовом спросил он. - Тогда посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты меня не любишь и никогда не полюбишь. Скажи мне это, Кумико.

Он на всякий случай навалился на стол, но предосторожность оказалась ненужной. Кумико задумалась. Постепенно ее пальцы разжались, смертоносная аура рассеялась, а глаза погрустнели.

\- Шин. Ты - мой самый лучший друг... - жалостливым голосом сказала она.

...Э нет, - подумал он, проглатывая ком в горле, который был пытающимся вырваться на волю сердцем. - Этот номер у тебя не пройдет.

\- Скажи, что не любишь меня, Кумико... - тихо, почти просяще повторил он и, когда она не ответила, взял ее за руку. - Скажи мне это...

\- Не могу, - призналась она.

В этот самый момент Шин понял буквальный смысл выражения "увидеть небо в алмазах". Что интересно, алмазы никуда не исчезли, когда он от избытка чувств закрыл глаза.

\- Я люблю тебя, Кумико... - повторил он, прикладывая ее ладонь к своей щеке. Ладонь была мягкой. И послушной. В груди Шина зазвучали ликующие фанфары. Видимо, они и заглушили голос разума, иначе как объяснить то, что с языка сорвалась следующая фраза:

\- ...и хочу.

Ее ладонь была слишком близко, чтобы он успел увернуться, и, поднимаясь с пола и потирая щеку, Шин подумал, что выражение "искры из глаз" тоже имеет самый буквальный смысл. 

* * *

\- Прекрати, я тебе говорю! - прошипела она, красная, как рак, и отпихнула Шина от себя. - Озабоченный!

\- Кто озабоченный - это я-то озабоченный?! - задыхаясь, возмутился Шин, придвигаясь обратно. - И что тут такого?

\- Твои... твои руки! - она принялась торопливо запихивать обратно в джинсы футболку, из-под которой только что извлекла вышеназванные конечности.

\- И что с ними не в порядке? - ловя ее за запястья, спросил он и, улучив момент, еще раз поцеловал в выехавшее из растянутого ворота плечо.

\- То, что они лезут, куда не надо! Прекрати!.. - неубедительно потребовала она. - Что на тебя нашло?!

\- На меня? - теперь его руки находились уже за ее спиной: призвав на помощь пространственное воображение, Шин пытался расстегнуть лифчик прямо сквозь футболку. - А ты сама не понимаешь?.. Мы вместе уже полгода и...

Застежка сдалась, Кумико пискнула, и Шин, возликовав, начал новый этап борьбы с излишними, на его взгляд, деталями ее обмундирования.

\- Не надо!.. А-ах... Мне это... не нравится!

\- То-то ты так стонешь... Не иначе, от отвращения, - насмешливо, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, приподнял бровь Шин. Голос дрожал, поэтому он бы и сам себе не поверил.

Руки тоже дрожали. Что характерно - у Кумико, когда она судорожными движениями отбивалась от него и поправляла одежду, - тоже.

\- Не...неправда! Я не стоню! То есть не стону! Не... стонаю?.. - правила родного языка оказались вне пределов ее досягаемости.

\- Проверим? - с готовностью предложил Шин и опрокинул Кумико на татами.

Следующие полторы минуты доказали его правоту.

Она стонала. Еще как.

Правда, он тоже.

\- Ну не надо, Ши-ин... - выдохнула Кумико хриплым шепотом, когда он снова позволил ей заговорить.

\- Почему?.. - жарко отозвался он, пропихивая сначала одно, а потом и второе колено между ее ногами.

\- А вдруг... м-м... кто-нибудь войдет... А-амх... - задохнулась Кумико и сообразила, что опять уступила.

Взгляд Шина воспламенился.

\- А мы дверь закроем и стол придвинем, - моментально нашелся он и подкрепил предложение еще одним поцелуем, после которого способность Кумико соображать сократилась вдвое.

Не оставив времени на возражения, он плотно сдвинул седзи и подпер их столом. Когда он развернулся, Кумико сидела на полу, обеими руками стиснув ворот футболки и глядя на него огромными испуганными глазами поверх перекошенных очков.

Шин сдернул с головы свитер. Через пару минут к свитеру и последовавшей за ним рубашке присоединилась ее футболка, а еще через четверть часа, прислушиваясь к ритмичным звукам, доносящимся из комнаты хозяйки, Кие-сан смущенно крякнул, налил себе сакэ и, подсолив его скупой мужской слезой, осушил стакан за здоровье хозяйки и ее Рыжего Льва. 

* * *

\- Да ну тебя! Вот еще выдумал! - отмахнулась Кумико и подоткнула под подбородок подушку: так было удобнее смотреть телевизор. - Что тебя сейчас-то не устраивает?

\- Меня? Все устраивает. Только, скажи, тебе самой не надоело? Если думаешь, что вокруг одни дураки, которые не догадываются, в каких мы отношениях, то подумай еще раз.

\- Ай, отстань, - реклама кончилась, и Кумико собралась снова погрузиться в хитросплетения сюжета, но Шин отобрал у нее пульт и нажал на красную кнопку.

\- Включи немедленно! - взвыла Кумико. - Сейчас будет самое интересное!

\- Сначала ты согласишься выйти за меня замуж.

\- Са-ва-да. Отдай пульт. По-хорошему. А то дам по шее.

\- Как бы не так.

Он сняла очки и положила их на спинку дивана.

\- Ну, ты сам этого хотел!

Боевая возня закончилась опрокинутым светильником и безоговорочной победой Шина: за полгода близких... э-хэм... очень близких отношений он прекрасно овладел тактикой, которая в два счета ломала ее сопротивление.

\- Так "да" или "нет"? - спросил он, покрепче придавливая Кумико к полу.

\- Зачем тебе это нужно, а? - сопя, спросила она.

\- Затем, что я тебя люблю, - он звонко поцеловал ее в одну раскрасневшуюся щеку, а потом, как она ни уворачивалась, в другую. - Затем, что я и так фактически твой муж, - еще один звонкий чмок, на этот раз в нос. - И затем, что ты от меня все равно никуда не денешься - так чего, спрашивается, тянуть?  
Доводы выглядели совершенно логичными, и возражений Кумико найти не смогла. Возможно, еще и потому, что их текущая позиция никаких возражений с ее стороны не предусматривала.

\- Только ведь тебе придется жениться в семью, - напоследок заметили низы.

\- Никаких проблем. Никогда не фанател от собственной фамилии, - пожали плечами верхи, и Кумико в очередной раз осознала, что отступать некуда. 

* * *

...Некуда, - счастливо подумала она, шагая по усыпанной лепестками роз дорожке. Рядом громко хлюпал носом, утирая мокрое лицо большим клетчатым платком, Кие-сан, на правах отца ведущий ее к алтарю, где - белый костюм, рыжая грива - ждал, чуть насмешливо улыбаясь, ее жених.

Бывший ученик.

Будущий муж.

Шин.


End file.
